With the development of mobile Internet, the usage of a terminal device, such as a smart phone, is increasing. Applications installed on the smart phone, such as a payment software, and large-scale websites, particularly shopping websites, are all provided with a SMS (Short Messaging Service) verification function. Therefore, security of shopping and correctness of verifying a user may be ensured precisely and safely, which is one of the most effective verification code systems.
In the related art, a smart terminal is able to identify the verification code using an intelligent identifying rule and then may automatically provide a copy button below the message including the verification code. The user may copy the verification code to a clipboard by clicking the copy button, thereby facilitating subsequent operations.